


if this is to end in fire (we should burn together)

by southsalem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cthulhu Mythos, Kinda?, Love Confessions, M/M, cause mark is v in love, idk im just a slut for eldritch abominations, im a child of god, not graphic don't worry, sorry - Freeform, tho its summer so we don't really get any high school action, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsalem/pseuds/southsalem
Summary: donghyuck pulls mark's hand from the chain and intertwines their fingers, palm to palm, and mark looks up from the ground, meets those beautiful, terrible, sunshine through a glass of whiskey eyes, and burns a little inside.he read once that love'll make your chest warm, but this is more than warm. when he looks at donghyuck the fire that burns in his chest is brimstone and destruction, it's the end of the world, it’s the apocalypse but that’s fair because donghyuck has always been apocalyptic.





	if this is to end in fire (we should burn together)

**Author's Note:**

> o shit its me again with another word vomit of a fic!! i wrote this in an hour and barely edited so pls tell me if you find any typos or awkward sentences or whatever!!
> 
> n e ways it's never sunny where i live so this is me projecting what it might be like if i lived somewhere where it got above 65 degrees ever.
> 
> the title is from the ed sheeran song 'i see fire' because im a lord of the rings nerd
> 
> uhhh yeah thats about it hope you enjoy!
> 
> <3

the way the sun catches on his eyes, making them gleam, is something that mark can't get out of his head.

there's something just a little bit wrong. a little left of normal. barely even noticeable. donghyuck's eyes are gorgeous, sunlight streaming through a glass of whiskey, and yet. mark looks at him and he's never quite sure what he sees.

‘it's worst in the summer’ is his diagnosis a year into knowing donghyuck. he's not sure whether to be glad or not that he knows that, but its impossible to ignore. donghyuck is beautiful, that is certain, and he's terrifying, which is also certain. mark misses the days when he could write his heart skipping a beat off as a crush, as normal, as explainable.

donghyuck is anything but explainable.

and yet nobody seems to notice, or they write it off as just a part of being donghyuck. prolonged contact, mark assumes, causes desensitization. only mark can't help but be sensitive, not when sometimes donghyuck smiles a little too wide, not when sometimes hyuck just glows and mark feels like a rabbit in the presence of a wolf.

its july, which means that the donghyuck effect is strongest. the heat is causing mirages in the parking lot, waves in the air that make reality seem to swim, and mark feels a little like she’s on fire but donghyuck has sun-given freckles across the bridge of his nose so he doesn’t really care. the sky is wide above them, so wide mark can hardly bear to look up for fear that it'll consume him, so he holds tight to the chains of the swing that he’s rocking gently back and forth on. the afternoon has just begun its descent into evening despite eight o'clock being far too late for that and the sunset spills, bloody, over the western sky. the concrete below mark's feet is burning even through the rubber soles of his sneakers, and he idly taps his toes to the ground, ignoring how it hurts.

the playground is empty except for donghyuck and him, empty except for donghyuck and him and six crows perched on a telephone wire high above. mark can see the gleam in their inkpool eyes, and for some reason he can’t help but think of donghyuck. can’t help but think of donghyuck and the way mark can sometimes see something superimposed over him, something that’s only visible when the light catches it just so.

he meets the crows' eyes and can’t help but feel just a little afraid.

the summer feels violent, and mark can't put her finger on it but it may have something to do with how in the golden hour glow, donghyuck's shadow stretches a bit too long.

the chains holding mark up are creaking like the frogs of his last town, the ones that he had two summers to get to know before his dad pulled him out and he became a new face in a new town once more. he misses them, sometimes. misses the noise of them, how they'd sing even when the heat was stifling and even talking became hard. when the humidity was unbearable, making walking more like swimming and breathing more like drowning, the frogs were the one creature that never cowered. the frogs would always sing.

this town doesn't have frogs that sing at sundown. but this town has donghyuck, and mark may be a little afraid of him but the only thing bigger than his fear of donghyuck is his fear of being without him.

donghyuck who’s sitting on the swing right next to mark. donghyuck who is unlike anyone mark has ever met.

donghyuck whose fingers brush against mark's and make him dizzy in the summer heat.

donghyuck pulls mark's hand from the chain and intertwines their fingers, palm to palm, and mark looks up from the ground, meets those beautiful, terrible, sunshine through a glass of whiskey eyes, and burns a little inside. he read once that love'll make your chest warm, but this is more than warm. when he looks at donghyuck the fire that burns in his chest is brimstone and destruction, it's the end of the world, it’s the apocalypse but that’s fair because donghyuck has always been apocalyptic.

the air is charged, like lightning is about to strike, and mark can’t look away. donghyuck makes him want to burn and self destruct and _live_ so much that his teeth ache. he would raise hell for donghyuck, mark realizes. he would forsake heaven and god and all the saints to be with him. he would do it in an instant.

“i’m in love with you,” mark breathes, and it’s quiet enough that donghyuck could pretend not to hear it, quiet enough mark isn’t sure if he said it for donghyuck or for himself. then donghyuck smiles in a way that makes mark's stomach drop and his heart skip a beat and there’s something so unnatural about it, a shadow of something mark can’t see, but it’s beautiful, beautiful like war and death and the end of times and he can hardly breathe.

“took you this long to realize it?” donghyuck asks, and mark can only stare back, breath caught in his throat because not really, he’s known for a while, since he saw something monstrous and didn’t want to run, quite the opposite really. he’s known since the bookstore near his dad’s apartment stopped feeling like home. he’s known since he cut class and went to parties and ditched detention to have just another minute with donghyuck.

“nah,” he says, a smile settling on his features. donghyuck's hand burns in his, and he swears he sees three sets of wings hovering in the air behind donghyuck's back, but the trickle of fear down his spine is familiar by now, almost welcome.

“good news is, i’m in love with you too,” donghyuck whispers, eyes boring holes through mark.

he’s utterly apocalyptic. he makes his skin feel like it’s on fire where he’s touching it. he’s bright and beautiful and terrifying in a way that mark can only describe as cosmic.

but mark just grins, fingers laced with donghyuck's, holding the gaze that is a little left of normal, and burns.

**Author's Note:**

> this way vaguely inspired by wonderterror by peradi so go check that out!!! it's a star wars fic so i get it if its not your jam but it is So Good definitely worth a read


End file.
